1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to InfiniBand networks, and more particularly, to methods of operating over IB networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input/output (I/O) networks, such as system buses, can be used for the processor of a computer to communicate with peripherals such as network adapters. However, constraints in the architectures of common I/O networks, such as Ethernet, limit the overall performance of computers. As a result new types of I/O networks have been introduced.
One new type of I/O network is known and referred to as the InfiniBand network. The InfiniBand network replaces Ethernet currently found in computers with a packet-switched network, complete with zero or more routers. A host channel adapter (HCA) couples the processor to a subnet, and target channel adapters (TCAs) couple the peripherals to the subnet. The subnet typically includes at least one switch, and links that connect the HCA and the TCAs to the switches. For example, a simple InfiniBand network may have one switch, to which the HCA and the TCAs connect through links. Topologies that are more complex are also possible.
InfiniBand networks can interconnect with communication networks. For instance, an Ethernet network adapter may be installed that enables communication over an Ethernet network, which is a common type of communication network. The network adapter has its own TCA for coupling to an InfiniBand network. The InfiniBand specification provides a raw datagram mode of communication to bridge packets received from an Ethernet network for transmission over an InfiniBand network, and vice-versa.
InfiniBand networks provide for communication between TCAs and HCAs in a variety of different manners. In the InfiniBand network data flows between end nodes on logical connections known as Queue Pairs (QPs) across a switched point-to-point fabric. Like other types of networks, InfiniBand networks have a physical layer, a link layer, a network layer, a transport layer, and upper-level protocols. As in other types of packet-switching networks, in InfiniBand networks particular transactions are divided into messages, which themselves are divided into packets for delivery over an InfiniBand network. When received by the intended recipient, the packets are reordered into the constituent messages of a given transaction. InfiniBand networks provide for queues and channels at which the packets are received and sent.